


Premade goodness

by Katiecatlover196



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Also joshua is like mentioned like once, Angst, Autistc benrey, Cooking fic, Fluff, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), Like a touch of it but mostly, Like its not stated but he is in this, M/M, Pre Frenrey, This is the soft content i want ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Gordon teaches Benry how to use the kitchen , and they bake cookies . It's surprisingly a enjoyable experience .
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 29





	Premade goodness

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by well I like to stress cook and love i cooking so wanted to make something fluffy while adding some of the stuff I do while I make food also thanks to one of the hlvrai servers and a writing server for helping me out with this and for my friend for looking at this for me thank you

it had all started simple enough , but really was anything simple in Gordon's life . it had been about 2 mouths since Benry had showed up at his door , only in his uniform , covered in dirt , and stained form head to toe . after promptly slamming the door , and after and silently having a panic attack , he had opened the door to confirm that yes that was Benry . 

the alien eldritch god , him and the science team had killed . now back to the present . Gordon was trying to show Benry how to cook , or well not eat anything that wasn't put near the microwave or stove . 

though they said they didn't need to do alot of things humans did , they still enjoyed eating and drinking . it was a hassle to get them even in the kitchen , to try to make ' warm food ' as they called it . supervised this time , where Gordon could help them . 

and not have to run in to the kitchen at 2 am , from waking up at the smoke ararm . to see Benry had put a fork , with a whole unopened bag of tatertots in the microwave . thank fuck he didn't have Jousha that week , in fear of it scaring the kid . 

now though , he had gotten them to agree to learning how to use the kitchen . " ok so , the diles here . " he said , and to inforce it he moved the diles .

" Benry watched , looking at the stove top eyes watching as it lit up red . " ok ? yea , and what else " they said in their disintrested tone of voice . Gordon then pointed to the numbers next to the diles . 

" higher numbers mean it's hotter , lower numbers mean it's not as hot . do you got it ? . " they huffed , and stuck their hands in the hoddie they wore . 

" psh , yea got it feetman . " as Gordon tryed to ignore the need to retort back at the nickname , but that would just resort in yelling , and then showing him how to use the stove would end . breath Gordon . 

he took a deep breath , and let it out . Benry sill being disintressed in this whole thing , as Gordon made all the food for them . " ok good , on to the stove , this part here . "

taping at the black glass of it . " this is how to work it , so food needs a degree , and how long to cook it . " pointing at the part of the stove that showed the time , and the buttons to turn it on .

" you also need to preheat , but the stove will beep to tell you it's ready . you get that dude ? . " watching as they shuffled forward , to look at the buttons and time better . 

to quickly turn his head to him , and back to the stove . " yea uh- sure , got it . " they seemed to take their time complimenting it to memory , good .

Gordon looked at the time , it was about 7 30 in the afternoon , this explanation had taken longer then he realised . shit , well might as well make something quick , you know what ? fuck it . deciding to ask what benry wanted to make , on the condition he helped . 

" hey Benry , since it's late do you want to make something premade ? and like pop it in the stove or something . " the prospect of food got their attention , as he quickly added . " but you have to help me , ... and no putting weird shit in the food . " 

they stared at him , fuck that's unnerving . and nodded , waiting for Gordon to get the food . wait fuck he didn't say they could pick . " its your pick man . " 

at that they lit up , and scrambled to the fringe ." jesus fuck , calm down . " laughing at their haste to the fridge , Benry digging in one of the drawers to pull out premade chocolate chip cookie dough , and suger cookie pack .

the kind you could eat raw , but knowing Benry they would be fine either way . they walked up to him with it , after closing the fridge door , to souve the package in to his chest . and he let out a ouf . 

" this . " they simply said , looking at him and to the stove in a gesture . " can you preheat it to 450 ? . " 

Gordon asked , as he got down to grab the cookie tray . putting the pack of dough and tray , on to the glass stove . " uh , um , sure jus- " Gordon stepped back to give them room , as he watch benry awkwardly go over to stare at the buttons .

to then set it to the number Gordon had told him to . as They then hesitated , unsure of what to do . Gordon decided to help him out a bit , as he grabbed the kitchen scissors to cut the plastic . 

" and press preheat . " they seemed to remember what to do , and pressed the button . as he finished cuting open the plastic the cookies were in , next to them . 

as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands , he reminded them to do the same ." ok now wash your hands . " he walked over to the sink to clean his own , weidly enough Benry never fussed about being clean .

another helpful thing they did , were that he didn't need to stress about with them over . after they were both done , they both went back to the stove . Gordon wipeing the excess water on his hands , off on a kitchen towel , and Benry shaking his hands like a wet dog .

Gordon turning a bit to not get get hit in the face with water , and they grined at him , the little shit was doing it on purpose . gordon ignored him , and his attempts to playfully mess with him , as not to receive more . even if deep down he enjoyed the playful attempts at messing with him , at this point .

as they had both rolled up their sleeves . " ok So , you take them out and put them in the tray . and they need to be spaced apart . " 

as he put them on the tray , they watched and picked up there own , a suger cookie . and sniffed it , before stuffing it in his mouth . " don't , ha eat them all . they need to bake . " 

but still grabing one for himself , a chocolate chip one , and popping it in his mouth . they worked in silance , as benry was focused on his task . but unlike Gordon he rolled the pieces of dough in a ball , and smushed them before placing them . 

at one point doing it to the ones Gordon had put down , and he had let them . it was sort of endearing the focus they had , in the unfamiliar task of making food . then they did in eating it . 

" ok so now we wait , want to play some mariocart ? . " as he throwed away the now empty plastic bag of cookie dough he had . they smiled at him , made up of sharp teeth that reached his eyes . to walk in to the liveing room , as Gordon followed him . 

the chime of the stove made him pause the game , they looked at him briefly , before they quickly got up to go in to the kitchen . he hurryed to get up , yelling after him . " don't put your hand , in the fucking oven Benry ! . " 

as he hurryed to the kitchen , they were holding the tray carefully . " ok , you didn't- good . " as he opened the oven " wait . "

stopping them from quickly putting the tray in , as they both were enjoying the warmth from the open oven though . " slowly , and all the way in , and be careful . " they looked at him strange and grined , after they had gently set the tray in . 

for Gordon to close the oven door for them . " Gordon care , Gordon care , Benry . " Gordon could feel the heat grow on his face , he gently shoved them . 

" shut up dude " as he walked out in to the living room , before geting a glance at the time . " ok in like 12 minutes , we can get them out . " as he sat back down to continue playing , and they joined soon after to continue what they were doing .

every few minutes he would check the time . Benry complained a bit at first , when he first got here , with checking times with food . but at this point they were used to him pausing , to check for food times .

even after awhile though , with knowing the time the cookies would come out . it seemed to make them impatient , even by him saying . " ok they should he done , now . "

watching as they excitedly jumped up at the prospect of cookies , to go in to the kitchen . and Gordon followed after them . " you do know we still have to wait for them to cool , right ? . " 

as they waited for him to get them out . " huh ? oh yea . " watching in interest , and them zoneing out clear on their face . 

Benry's eyes even doing that thing cats do , as he grabbed the oven mit and got them out . and placing them on the top of the stove to cool , and watching in his peripheral as Benry reached for a cookie . Gordon haveing to smack his hand , to stop him .

he did it on reflex , part of haveing a preschooler , and something about dad reflexes . " Dude no , you'll fucking burn yourself , wait a minute . " they retracted their hand to themselfs , holding it like he was actually burnt .

" you do know it'll just heal back , real quick like , right ? . bro chill . " as he put his hands back in his hoddie pockets , and let out a short bit of blue sweet voice to .

and Gordon tryed to cover up , his slip up . " yes . but I don't want burnt alien flesh on my cookie sheet , and cookies that we're going to eat ." 

they pouted at him , and turned to leave . " ugh finnneee " Gordon looked to the stove and back to him " oh , and this is how you turn the oven off . " they stopped and turned to watch , as Gordon pressed the button to turn it off . 

watching as Benry walked back in to the liveing room to go back to the game , and waiting for him to come back to playing . and he followed , as he got in his spot on the couch next them . " well now you know how to work the kitchen by yourself . " 

they hummed at him , as they turned on the game and controller in hand , and he turned his own on . before he added . " hopefully you won't set fire to the kitchen , again now . " 

Benry hit his sholder , gently thankfully . he knew of the strength they were capable of . " hey ! not cool dude . " 

he said as he chucked " Gordon meanman , that was like one time , dude . " they said as they moved around the track . and Gordon could say he enjoyed this , wow that was a werid thought when it involved Benry , but he did enjoy what ever this fun atmosphere here , was . 

after a round of racing , he gave in to the longing looks Benry would give to the kitchen . making sure Gordon saw them to , and after awhile he gave in . " fine , fine . 

we can go eat some , Some Benry . only a few . " they smiled as they got up to go in to the kitchen , gordon following them , as they were already picking up one of the cookies .

well I guess that works to , then using a spatula to get them off the cookie sheet . watching as Benry smelled it , before putting the whole thing in to his mouth . after being satisfied it was edible , even if Grodon's seen Benry eat soda cans no problem before .

watching as their face softened and melted , at the warm sweet taste of it , as they relaxed . at one point they stopped eating with their mouth open , it was gross , but they refused to really eat with their mouth closed . as he got one for himself a chocolate chip , and took a bite the warm still melty chocolate filling his mouth .

it's wasn't oatmeal rasen , but a cookie is a cookie , so he's content . Benry was finished with the one they got , and looked at him . " dude this , " grabing another suger cookie " is fucking amasing . "

and ate it . " yea Benry , there cookies ? there supposed to be , ' fucking amasing ' as you say . " as Gordon turned to grab a plastic ziplock out of one of the top kitchen cabinets , to put them in . 

puting another one of the cocolate chips out for himself . " and don't eat them all . only one more , ok . " 

they stopped reaching out for a second , but grabbed another . " hey feetman ? . " Gordon turned to look at them " yea Benry . " 

they fidgeted a bit , still holding the cookie in their some what clawed hand , a momemt of silence rag out before they finally looked at him . " thank you , for uh , showing me this . " they stood there awkwardly for a moment , before he speed walked away to the stairs . 

and before Gordon could say anything to them , they had already scurryed away . up the stairs and in to the spare room they stayed in , or well mostly stayed in as they were more on the couch then ' his ' room . as he heard the thump of the door shuting .

he sighed as he went to clean the cookie tray . " your welcome . " as he got done cleaning it , or well wiping it off . 

and had put it away . as he went to turn off the tv . and to get ready for bed , for the night .

**Author's Note:**

> Let the boys bond and heal over cooking ok 
> 
> Also if you see errors tell me I'll fix them as I'm still trying to get better at writing stuff


End file.
